


Bon

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [59]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark Kent avait été un homme bon.Tout ce que Bruce ne serait jamais.





	Bon

Bon

  
Clark Kent avait été un homme bon.  
Tout ce que Bruce ne serait jamais ou n'avait jamais été.  
Superman avait donné sa vie pour protéger le monde qu'il aimait, le même monde qui s'était mis à le détester car quelqu'un voulait qu'on le déteste. Et maintenant, tout le monde aimait de nouveau Superman parce qu'il s'était sacrifié.  
Bruce n'aimait plus le monde dans lequel il vivait.  
Ses parents lui avaient été arrachés quand il était enfant, alors pourquoi irait-il chercher à l'aimer ?  
Clark avait eu un travail, connu l'amour, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, toute cette force.  
Bruce ne méritait pas d'avoir pu se battre à côté d'une telle lumière, alors qu'il était une ombre.  
Clark Kent méritait mieux.  
Mais Bruce Wayne ne pouvait rien lui offrir malgré tout son argent.  
Le rêve américain était mort, et Superman l'avait rejoint, rejoignant des hommes bons.

  
Fin


End file.
